List of notable Schindler Miconic 10 elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Schindler Miconic 10. Australia *175 Pitt Street (Hooker House), Sydney (2009) *MetCentre, SydneyModernized from 1980s EPL KONE elevators. Hong Kong, China Hong Kong Island *AIA Tower, North Point (1999) *Three Pacific Place, Wan Chai (2003) *Taikoo Place **Devon House (1995) First of installed Schindler Miconic 10 in Hong Kong **Lincoln House (1998) **One Island East (2008) *The Landmark, Central **York House (2006) **Prince's Building (2011, modernization) *Cyberport, Pok Fu Lam (2003) *LHT Tower, Central (2012) *Island Resort, Siu Sai Wan (2001) *28 Hennessy Road, Wan Chai (2013) Kowloon *Langham Place Office Tower, Mong Kok (2004) *102 Austin Road, Jordon (2003) *Park Building, Cheung Sha Wan (1999) New Territories *Oceania Height, Tuen Mun (2005) 28 Hennessy Road_SchindlerM10.JPG|28 Hennessy Road, Wan Chai LHT Tower_SchindlerM10.JPG|LHT Tower, Central Indonesia Jakarta Central Jakarta *Menara BCA (2007, mid-rise elevator modernized by PORT) *The City Tower (2008) *World Trade Center - WTC 2 (2011) *Wisma GKBI (1995) *Bank Indonesia *Ministry of Commerce of the Republic of Indonesia South Jakarta *Graha Aktiva (1992) *Menara Mulia (1992) *Graha Surveyor (1995) *Menara Karya (2006) *The Energy (2007) *The East Tower (2007) *Menara Prima *Menara Palma (2008) *88@Kota Kasablanka Tower A (2012) *AXA Tower (2010) *Talavera Office Park (2008) *Pondok Indah Office Tower 1 (1996) West Jakarta *APL Tower (2009) Israel *Crowne Plaza Tel Aviv City Center, Tel Aviv *Eliyahu Building, Tel Aviv *Assuta Hospital, Tel Aviv *Ichilov Hospital/Sourasky Medical Center, Tel Aviv *Rogovin Tidhar Tower, Ramat Gan Russia * Nordstar Tower, Moscow * InterContinental Moscow Tverskaya, Moscow United States *JW Marriott Washington, DC, Washington D.C.Modernized from Schindler Haughton elevators. *Ameritech, Indianapolis, IN (1993, first American install, possibly not considered Miconic 10) *New York Marriott Marquis, NY (2005, upgraded to PORT and Miconic 10 combo in 2019)Modernized from Westinghouse elevators. *Rockefeller Center, New York City, NY *Milford Plaza Hotel, New York City, NY *Hearst Tower, New York City, NY *Beverly Center, CA (Former Westinghouse elevators) *Four Embarcadero Center, San Fransisco, CA *New Orleans Marriott, New Orleans, LA *Bank of America, Ft Lauderdale, FL *Reunion Tower, Dallas, TX (2005) *The Westin Galleria Houston, Houston, TX *The Westin Oaks Houston at the Galleria, Houston, TX *American Center, Southfield, MI *Penn Avenue Place, Pittsburgh, PA (1999) *One PNC Plaza, Pittsburgh, PA *U.S. Steel Tower, Pittsburgh, PA (2008) *11 Stanwix St, Pittsburgh, PA Thailand *The Offices at CentralWorld, Bangkok (2005) *CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok (Tower elevators) (2011) *CyberWorld Tower, Bangkok (2008) *CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Tower elevators) (2008) * C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok * Sathorn Square, Bangkok (2011) * Software Park, Nonthaburi * Intouch Tower, Bangkok (2005) * Energy Complex, Bangkok (2009) * Italthai Tower, Bangkok (1997) * Sala@Sathorn, Bangkok (2009) * Department of Special Investigation, Bangkok (2002) Other countries *The Park Tower Knightsbridge (Sheraton Park Tower Hotel), London, England *Barnsley Hospital, Barnsley, England *Prime Tower, Zurich, Switzerland (2011) *Bassler Messeturm, Basel, Switzerland (2003) *Hamburg Electric Co., Hamburg, Germany (1990, first ever install, possibly not considered Miconic 10) *KölnTriangle, Cologne, Germany (2005) *Metro Tower I, Toronto, Ontario, Canada *Heron Tower, London, United Kingdom (2007) *Erasme Hospital, Anderlecht, Brussels, Belgium *Hotel Romeo, Porto, Naples, Italy (2001, applied on Schindler EuroLift) *Kalpataru Square, Mumbai, India (2011) *Shenton House, Singapore *URA Building, Singapore *Marina Bay Financial Centre, Singapore (2010) *Millenia Tower, Singapore (1996) *Asia Square Tower 1 and 2, Singapore *City Stars, Cairo, Egypt. *No.95, Sec. 2, Zhongxiao E. Rd., Taipei, Taiwan *Metrotower I, Burnaby BC, Canada Former installations *Mong Kok Government Offices, Mong Kok, Kowloon, Hong Kong, China (2000-2005, converted back to the traditional dispatching system)隨着「目的地控制系統」漸趨成熟，目前除迅達知名的「Miconic10」系統及後繼系列外，其他品牌亦爭相仿效，在本港亦漸趨成熟，亦令普遍乘客不再陌生。 (Facebook page: hkelev.com)LCQ20: Users' reactions to intelligent lifts at Mongkok Government Offices were mixed (Chinese version) (Information Services Department, Hong Kong - June 18, 2003). *The Landmark (The Following place are upgraded to Schindler PORT) **Jardine House (2009-2018) Modernized from 1973 OTIS elevators. **Three Exchange Square (2000-2018) *1063 King's Road, Quarry Bay, Hong Kong (1999-2019, upgraded to Schindler PORT) See also *List of notable Schindler PORT elevator installations Notes and references